


How Two Became Fourteen

by DaniShine178



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Any sexualization of age regression will not be tolerated!, Boys in Skirts, Caregiver Bang Chan, Caregiver Jeonghan, Caregiver Joshua, Caregiver Minho, Caregiver Seungcheol, Diapers, Even Samuel, Everyone else is a little, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, Little Space, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Non-Sexual Age Play, Or women in my case, Pacifiers, Plushies, Stray Kids come in chapter 2, The Caregiver in me will fight!, The rest of Stray Kids are Littles, alternate universe - littles are known, appearances from other kpop groups, caregiver woojin, no beta we die like men!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniShine178/pseuds/DaniShine178
Summary: Joshua and Jeonghan had wished for this. They had wished for a big family filled with Littles and maybe another partner. They certainly got their wish, and they got it in spades.“Mingyu, Hansol, put those markers down this instant!”“Soonie, Channie, stop roping your brothers into pranks!”“Jihoonie, you can’t bite Seokminnie for taking your bunny. Seokminnie, you can’t bite Seungkwan for telling Appa that you did a no-no.”“Joshuji, Cheolie, help me with Hao-Hao, Minnie, and Sammy. They’re all being fussy.”“Junnie, why don’t you go help Papa with Wonwoo? Appa’s busy at the moment.”Well, as they say, be careful what you wish for.





	1. An Early Morning Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> For those who want an idea of what to think appearance wise, Jeonghan, Hoshi, and Dino have their hair from Happy Ending era. Jihoon has his Adore U era hair. Wonwoo and Seungcheol have their hair from Home era. The rest of the members have their hair from Oh My! era.
> 
> If any of y'all notice any spelling or grammar errors, please tell me.

Jeonghan had woken up early as he always did. He glanced down at Joshua, a small smile making its way across his face. His hair was framing his face in such a way that he looked angelic. For a moment, Jeonghan was tempted to kiss his boyfriend and wake him up, but he decided against it. It was rather early, and he did not want to disturb Joshua just yet. He slid off the bed and tiptoed his way over to the closet. He changed out of his pajamas and into a white turtleneck, blue jeans, and black converse. He then walked across the bedroom to the master bathroom and brushed his teeth and hair. He stepped back into the bedroom before grabbing his phone from the bedside table by his side and slid it into his pocket. Jeonghan then made his way out of the bedroom and down to the first floor. He grabbed his coat off the coat rack, sliding it on over the turtleneck as he exited their house.

Ever since he was a teen, Jeonghan had gone on morning walks, unless the weather was just very against him going outside. And while this morning did have a few inches of snow, it was not too much to prevent his walk. Jeonghan wrapped his arms around himself as a cold wind blew past him. He walked past several houses before turning the street corner and exiting the neighborhood to approach the convenience store. Even if he did not need anything from it, he could still get a few candy bars that he and Joshua liked to eat later.

However, he was right about to enter the store when he heard a whimper. It was a small one. If it were any quieter, Jeonghan would have completely missed it. Jeonghan walked past the store to the nearby alleyway. He saw a small, shivering figure huddled up by the dumpster. Jeonghan took a step forward. “Hello? Is anyone here?” The figure froze, but the same whimper resounded through the alleyway. Jeonghan slowly but surely approached the figure. The figure was a frail looking boy with very faded pink hair. “Hey, are you okay?” The boy snapped his head up at Jeonghan, and his eyes widened. He tried crawling away from Jeonghan, backing up against the dumpster.

“No huwt,” the boy pleaded. Jeonghan’s heart skipped a beat when hearing him. He was a Little in pain. “No huwt. Be good.” Jeonghan slowly stepped forward, holding his hands up.

“Don’t worry, Sweetheart, I’m not going to hurt you,” Jeonghan promised. “My name is Jeonghan. I’m a Caregiver. The last thing I want to do is hurt you.” Once he was close enough to the boy, he knelt down. “What’s your name, Sweetheart?”

The boy sniffled. “Jihoonie.” 

“Are you hurt, Jihoonie?” The boy showed his face to Jeonghan, revealing a nasty black eye on his right eye. Jeonghan’s heart broke. “Who did this to you?”

“M-Mastew,” Jihoon whimpered. “Jihoonie bad boy.” Tears began to stream down the boy’s face. “Mastew punish, but Jihoonie no want punishment. Mastew…Mastew weft Jihoonie.” Jihoon began to sob, and Jeonghan’s Caregiver instinct kicked in. He wrapped Jihoon in a hug, rubbing slow circles on his back and humming a lullaby. He slipped a hand under Jihoon’s bottom and stood up. As he held the Little in his arms, Jeonghan became alarmed at how light the boy was.

“Jihoon, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to, but Jeonghannie needs to deal with your boo-boos,” Jeonghan stated. “Do you want to go back to Jeonghannie’s house, so we can deal with your boo-boo?”

“Jihoonie be good boy,” Jihoon promised, still crying.

“I don’t doubt that, Sweetie,” Jeonghan cooed. He walked out of the alleyway with Jihoon in his arms and began the trek back to his house. When the boy began shivering in his arms, Jeonghan shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around the boy’s shoulders. “It’s okay, Jihoonie. We’re almost at my house.” Jeonghan reached the front door, slipped his hand into one of the coat pockets, and pulled out his keys. He then unlocked the door and walked inside.

Almost instantly, Jeonghan was greeted by the scent of pancakes. Jeonghan shut the door behind him. Joshua stepped out of the kitchen, a bright smile on his face. “You’re back from your walk early,” he commented. He stopped once his eyes landed on the small boy clinging to his boyfriend, his smile faltering for just a moment. “Who’s this?”

Jeonghan stepped forward, readjusting Jihoon in his arms. “This is Jihoonie, and he’s a Little. Jihoonie, this is my boyfriend, Joshua. He’s a Caregiver too.” Jeonghan leaned forward and lowered his volume so Jihoon could not hear the next part. “I found him in the alleyway by the convenience store. He has a black eye from someone he was calling ‘Master’.” Joshua’s eyes widened. Jeonghan pulled back, forcing a smile. “Now, Jihoonie needs his boo-boo checked out. Is there room in the kitchen, or should I just go upstairs to help him?”

“There’s room,” Joshua stated. “That way I can learn what toppings this cutie likes on his pancakes.” He spun around and walked back to the kitchen, Jeonghan following him. He chuckled as he saw Jihoon look around at the house, eyes wide with wonder.

“See something interesting, Jihoonie?” Jeonghan inquired, a teasing tone in his voice.

“So big,” Jihoon muttered. Jeonghan chuckled. When they arrived in the kitchen, Jeonghan set the Little down on the kitchen counter. Jihoon let out a loud whine at the loss of contact.

“Oh, Sweetie, don’t be upset,” Jeonghan cooed. He motioned for Joshua to get something. “Jeonghannie has to make sure your boo-boo is all cleaned up.” Jihoon nodded, still whimpering. Joshua passed a bottle of iodine and a pack of cotton balls over to Jeonghan. “Alright, Jihoonie, this is going to sting a bit.”

Jihoon shook his head. “No huwt. No huwt. Jihoonie be good.”

“Oh honey,” Joshua muttered. He joined Jihoon on the counter, pulled the smaller boy onto his lap, and wrapped Jihoon in a hug. “We’re not doing this as a punishment or because we want to hurt you. We really need to make sure that you’re alright.” Jihoon whimpered, flinching as Jeonghan lightly dabbed a cotton ball against his black eye.

“Ouchie!” Jihoon cried.

“It’ll be over really quickly, Sweetie,” Jeonghan promised. “It’ll be over quickly.”

“You’re doing amazing, Jihoon,” Joshua praised, petting Jihoon’s hair. “You’re being such a brave boy.”

“And we’re done,” Jeonghan announced. “You did such a good job.” Jihoon, however, began crying loudly. “Oh no, what’s wrong, Honey?” Joshua glanced down, and Jeonghan’s eyes followed. A large dark patch was across Jihoon’s tattered shorts. “Oh Jihoonie.”

“Sowwy,” Jihoon sobbed. “Jihoonie bad.”

“You’re not bad, Sweetie,” Joshua reassured. Jeonghan nodded, lifting Jihoon off Joshua’s lap. Jeonghan walked out of the kitchen with the sobbing Little. Joshua was right behind them. Jeonghan scaled the stairs and walked through his and Joshua’s room to the master bathroom. 

“Joshuji,” Jeonghan called out. Joshua poked his head into the bathroom. “Could you get Jihoon some clothes and a diaper from the nursery once you’ve gotten changed?”

“Of course, Hannie,” Joshua confirmed. He then walked off to change his pants.

Jeonghan set Jihoon down on the floor and stripped him of his clothes. Jeonghan’s eyes widened at the sight. Bruises both new and old were littered across his body, and he could see Jihoon’s ribs. He removed the soiled shorts and saw a thoroughly soaked diaper strapped around Jihoon’s waist. Jihoon’s sobs increased. “Oh Sweetie, it’s okay. No one is mad at you.”

“Jihoonie bad boy,” Jihoon cried. “Shua mad.”

“You aren’t, Jihoonie,” Jeonghan argued, removing the diaper from the Little. “You just had a little accident. You’re just a Little; you can’t help it. And I can guarantee that Joshua isn’t mad at you. He knows that you can’t help it, either.”

“Weally?” Jihoon sniffled. Jeonghan nodded. He gave the Little a comforting smile as he wiped away Jihoon’s tears. The Little brightened up just a bit, calming down considerably.

Jeonghan reached over to the Jacuzzi bathtub and twisted the knobs, allowing water to start pouring into the tub. He grabbed a bottle of bubbles (Even he and his boyfriend could appreciate a nice bubble bath) and poured a fairly large amount into the tub. Once the tub was full, Jeonghan turned off the water and rolled his sleeves up. He then lifted Jihoon off the ground and gently placed him in the tub.

“Bubbwes,” Jihoon gasped, lightly patting the top of the bubbles. Jeonghan cracked a smile.

“That’s right, Jihoonie,” he confirmed. He reached for a plastic cup and filled it with water. “Can you close your eyes and tilt your head back for me, Jihoonie? I need to wash your hair.” Jihoon nodded, doing as Jeonghan had requested. Jeonghan poured the water onto Jihoon’s head, and he used his other hand to shield Jihoon’s eyes. He did this again before grabbing a bottle of shampoo. He squirted a fair amount into the palm of his hand and massaged the shampoo into Jihoon’s hair.

As he did this, Joshua stepped into the bathroom with a change of clothes and a diaper for the Little. “Is everything okay so far?” Joshua asked.

“Yep,” Jeonghan responded, popping the p. He refilled the cup once he finished cleaning Jihoon’s hair and poured the water over his hair. He repeated this until the shampoo was completely gone from Jihoon’s hair. “Okay, Jihoon, you can open your eyes now.” Jihoon opened his eyes before reaching for the bubbles.

Joshua cracked a smile. “You want to play with the bubbles, Jihoonie?” Jihoon nodded furiously, beginning to scoop up the bubbles and throw them up in the air. As Jihoon played with the bubbles, Jeonghan reached over to grab a bottle of lavender-scented body wash and a loofa. Jeonghan lathered up the loofa with the body wash. He watched as Jihoon placed some bubbles on his chin, giving himself a bubble beard. Joshua gasped while Jeonghan just chuckled. “Oh my! Jihoonie, you’ve grown a beard!” Jihoonie giggled, wiping away the bubbles.

“Siwwy,” Jihoonie muttered.

“Yep, Joshua’s very silly,” Jeonghan confirmed. 

“I’m not that silly, Hannie,” Joshua argued. He cracked a smile as he scooted closer to the bathtub. “It’s just this little boy is so cute that I want to make him smile.” He then tickled Jihoon’s armpits, causing the Little to shriek. He wriggled away from Joshua, accidentally splashing Jeonghan with water. Jihoon stared at Jeonghan for a moment as the older male blinked, somewhat in shock.

“Jihoonie sowwy, Jihoonie sowwy,” Jihoon panicked. “No mean spwash.”

“No, no, Jihoonie, it’s okay,” Jeonghan reassured. He set the loofa down on the side of the tub before stripping off his soaking sweater. “It’s just a wet sweater. You’re having fun, and that’s all that matters.”

“No mad?” Jihoon questioned. The tears that pricked his eyes broke the couple’s hearts.

“Neither of us are mad,” Joshua responded. Jihoon sniffled a bit before nodding.

“Now, let’s get you scrubbed down,” Jeonghan stated, grabbing the loofa off the side of the tub.

The rest of the bath was fairly peaceful. Aside from the occasional whimper from Jihoon whenever Jeonghan rubbed the loofa over a bruise, there were no more incidents. Jeonghan unplugged the tub once they were finished before lifting Jihoon out of the tub and setting him down on a towel. He used another towel to dry off the Little. “There we go, Jihoonie,” Jeonghan cooed, ruffling Jihoon’s hair with the towel. “You’re a clean baby now.” Jihoon giggled. Jeonghan grabbed the diaper and changing supplies Joshua had brought in and quickly changed Jihoon. He then grabbed the outfit Joshua had chosen, pink footed pajamas with bunny ears on the hood. “This will be so cute. What do you think, Jihoonie?”

“Jihoonie wikes it!” Jihoon cheered, clapping his hands together. Jeonghan’s smile grew. He helped Jihoon into the footie pajamas, lifting the hood over Jihoon’s still drying hair. Finally, Jeonghan took the pacifier that Joshua had carried in and popped it into Jihoon’s mouth.

“He looks so adorable,” Joshua squealed. “He’s an adorable baby bun-bun.” Jihoon’s face and ears turned a shade of red, and he hid his face in his hands. “Aw, is our baby embarrassed?” Jihoon peeked from his hands at Joshua.

“Youw baby?” Joshua paused.

“W-Well, if you want to be, then J-Jeonghan and I, at least I think b-both of us, would like it if you w-were our Little. But o-only if you want *Hmph*.” Joshua stopped talking as Jihoon shoved his pacifier into the Caregiver’s mouth. Jeonghan snickered, hiding his smile behind his hand.

“Wan’ Shua and H-Hannie to be daddies,” Jihoon confessed. Jeonghan’s eyes widened while Joshua’s mouth dropped open, the pacifier falling out of his mouth.

“Jihoonie, are you certain?” Jeonghan questioned. Jihoon nodded.

“Jihoonie wan’ daddies,” Jihoon restated. Joshua and Jeonghan shared a look before looking back down at the Little.

Joshua grabbed the pacifier, wiped it off on his shirt, and then put it back into Jihoon’s mouth. “If you want us to be your daddies, Jihoonie, then we’ll be your daddies.” A giant smile broke out across Jihoon’s face from underneath the pacifier.

“Jihoonie has daddies!” He cheered, wrapping his arms around Joshua’s neck.

Jeonghan made a fake pout. “Ah, do I not get a hug from my baby?” Jihoon gasped before scrambling over to Jeonghan and hugging him. “Such a sweet boy.” He pulled back from the hug and smiled down at Jihoon. “Now, how about we get some food in that tummy of yours?” Jihoon’s eyes lightened up. He nodded his head furiously.

“Well, I made sure to make plenty of pancakes,” Joshua stated, standing up. Jeonghan did the same. He made sure Jihoon was secure in his arms before heading out of the room with his Little in his arms.

-Three Days Later-

Joshua and Jeonghan breathed heavy sighs as they awoke to Jihoon’s sobs. The poor boy had been waking up sobbing every night due to his nightmares. Jeonghan sat up, about to get out of bed, when Joshua grabbed his hand. “I’ll get him, Hannie,” Joshua offered. Jeonghan nodded before falling back onto the mattress. Joshua slid out of bed and speed-walked to the nursery. He opened the door, greeted by the heartbreaking sight of Jihoon sobbing his eyes out in his crib. Joshua rushed over and lowered the side. He then picked Jihoon up, cradling the smaller boy in his arms. “Oh, Jihoonie, it’s okay. It’s okay. Shua is here.” Joshua lightly bounced the boy as he paced back and forth. “You’re safe, baby. You’re safe. Hannie and I will never let you get hurt ever again.”

After a few minutes of pacing about the room, Jihoon was still sobbing. Joshua checked Jihoon’s diaper, but it was still dry. “Do you need a bottle, Jihoonie?” Jihoon’s sobs decreased just a bit. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Joshua walked out of the nursery with Jihoon in his arms. He made his way to the kitchen, carefully walking down the stairs. Once in the kitchen, Joshua stumbled his way about, getting a bottle out of the pantry and a carton of milk from the fridge. “Okay, Jihoonie, give Papa a moment to get the milk out.”

“Jihoonie sowwy,” Jihoon sobbed.

“Why are you sorry, baby?” Joshua questioned. He got a baby bottle out from the cabinet before filling it with milk. “You can’t help your nightmares.” He screwed the top onto the bottle. He stepped over to the microwave, lightly bouncing Jihoon as he walked, and popped the bottle into the microwave.

“Jihoonie loud baby,” Jihoon mumbled. “Mastew liked quiet.”

“I’m not Master,” Joshua argued, his voice gentle but firm. He shut the microwave and set the timer for one minute before turning his attention to the Little. “Jihoonie, I promise Jeonghan and I will never, ever hurt you for being too loud or too hyper or anything else that a Little does. Do you understand, Jihoon?” Jihoon slowly nodded, new tears filling his eyes. “Would you like to join Appa and I in bed once we’ve gotten you your ba-ba?” Jihoon nodded again. He cuddled his head against Joshua’s chest. Once the bottle finished heating up and Joshua tested the milk, he stepped out of the kitchen. He then made his way back to his and Jeonghan’s room with Jihoon secure in his arms. 

When Joshua reentered the room, he was greeted by Jeonghan pushing himself up to a sitting position. “Is Jihoonie okay?” Jeonghan questioned, tiredness dripping from his voice.

“He had a nightmare, so I decided we try having him sleep with us tonight,” Joshua explained.

Jeonghan held his arms out. “Give me my baby so I can make all the evil nightmares go away.” Jihoon let out a small giggle. Joshua rolled his eyes, but he complied, nonetheless. He gave Jeonghan Jihoon’s bottle before crawling back into bed. As Joshua watched Jeonghan feed their Little, he felt so happy. The smile on Jeonghan’s face told him that Jeonghan felt the same way.


	2. The Perks of Being an Officer's Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we have two more Littles entering the picture. I hope you all enjoy the cuteness. Make sure to leave comments and kudos if you like this.

It had been almost three months since Jihoon had started living with Jeonghan and Joshua. During that time, Jeonghan and Joshua had officially made Jihoon their Little. They had attempted to find the man who had abused Jihoon, but to no avail. However, it did allow Jeonghan and Joshua to become close friends with the officer that had been assigned to his case, Chris. He and his boyfriends Woojin and Minho were Caregivers like Jeonghan and Joshua. They had two Littles, who were the sweetest, most precious boys Jeonghan had ever met (Aside from Jihoon, of course), and Jihoon got along with the two boys very well.

This was how Jeonghan and Joshua wound up sitting in the cozy living room of the three while Jihoon played with Jisung and Changbin. “They’re getting along so well,” Minho cooed.

“Well, we’ve been working hard to teach Jihoon manners without being like him,” Joshua explained. Shortly after a week of having Jihoon in their care, Joshua and Jeonghan had agreed to simply refer to Master as him.

“You’re doing an amazing job, then,” Woojin reassured.

“Appa, Papa, look,” Jihoon demanded. Joshua and Jeonghan glanced over at their little boy before their eyes widened. The Caregivers held back their awes at the sight of Jihoon wearing a headband with cat ears attached to it. The task of holding back any coos or awes was made harder when Jihoon crawled over to Jeonghan and lifted his arms. “Uppie.”

“Of course, Jihoonie,” Jeonghan responded, placing the smaller boy onto his lap. Jisung bounded over to his Caregivers and plopped himself right onto Woojin’s lap. Changbin crawled his way over before getting pulled onto Minho’s lap by the Caregiver himself.

“We made Jihoonie a kitty, Papa,” Jisung squealed. Changbin nodded and clapped his hands together.

Woojin chuckled. “I can see that, Sungie."

“First a cute bun-bun and now a cute kitty-cat,” Joshua commented. Jihoon blushed a deep red.

“Not cute,” he argued, a pout now forming. He held his hands up, making them claws, and let out a small “rawr.” The Caregivers could not resist it anymore, and they all squealed at the sight.

“So cute,” Minho gasped. When Jihoon’s pout deepened, Jeonghan chuckled, knowing exactly how to fix it.

“Our ferocious little kitty,” Jeonghan cooed. Jihoon brightened up at the name. “Who’s my ferocious little kitty? Jihoonie is.” Jihoon squealed in delight before nuzzling his head into Jeonghan’s neck.

“And who’s our cute squirrel?” Woojin joked, giving Jisung’s side a light tickle. The smaller boy giggled. Before the tickling could commence, the sound of the front door opening filled the room. Jisung’s eyes widened as he let out an ecstatic gasp.

“Daddy!” He cheered, sprinting out of the living room.

“He really is a little squirrel,” Joshua admitted.

Minho chuckled. “We wouldn’t call him that if he wasn’t.” After a few seconds, Jisung zipped back into the room.

“Mama, Papa, Uncle Hannie, Uncle Shua! Daddy’s gotta-he brought-he has,” Jisung stammered out.

“Jisung, take a deep breath and think through what you want to say,” Woojin ordered. The squirrel-like boy nodded. He took a deep breath, puffing his cheeks up, before releasing it. “Now, what is it you want to tell us, Sungie?”

“Daddy has more Littles with him,” Jisung reported. Woojin and Minho just sighed while Jeonghan’s and Joshua’s eyes widened.

“He promised he’d call us if this happened again,” Minho grumbled.

Jeonghan cocked an eyebrow. “Again?”

“Every once in a while, Chris brings home Littles who are deemed too sensitive for centers,” Woojin explained as he motioned for Jisung to come back to him. Jisung plopped himself back down on his papa’s lap. 

Minho let out a small sigh. “It’s not that we don’t like it or have the space. It’s just that some of the Littles require a lot of preparation.”

Chris stepped into the living room, a sheepish smile on his face. “My amazing, beautiful boyfriends, how was your day? Have I mentioned that both of you look very beautiful today?”

“Jisung already told us about the Littles, Chris,” Woojin argued. The officer sighed.

“I just brought them here for a few nights,” he claimed.

“Mistew Chwissie, can we come in?” A young man inquired, waddling into the room. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, white shorteralls, white ankle socks, and blue Velcro converse. To Jeonghan, he looked sort of like a fennec fox. Chris turned around to face the boy and approached him.

“Innie, you don’t have to call me ‘Mister,’ remember?” Chris reminded. He glanced over the boy’s shoulder. “The rest of you boys can come in too.” Two more young men walked into the room, and one crawled in. The taller of the two had a small frame, and he rushed over to the fennec-fox boy. The smaller boy stood close to the one crawling. He looked like the younger of the two in terms of actual age. The boy crawling had black hair and cheeks that Joshua just wanted to pinch, which looked even squishier due to the pacifier in his mouth. Chris walked over to the boy crawling and lifted him off the ground. “There we go, Wonwoo.” All of them were wearing outfits similar to the first boy’s. The smaller boy was wearing regular overalls, though.

“Four?” Woojin questioned.

“More friends!” Jisung gasped, bouncing on Woojin's lap.

Chris nodded. “I’ll explain everything in a moment. For now, let’s get introductions out of the way.” The boy in overalls approached Chris and lightly tugged on his shirt sleeve. “Yes, Chan?”

“Can I say their names?” Chan inquired. Chris nodded, a bright smile on his face. A bright smile made its way across the Little’s face. He motioned over to the two boys holding onto each other. “This is Jeonginnie and Hyunjinnie. They’re both three. They’re super-duper close and won’t ever be split apart.” Chan pointed at himself, his smile growing. “I’m Channie, and I’m a big boy.” He held up six fingers. “I’m six.” Jeonghan and Joshua cooed at the introduction. Chan then gave the boy in Chris’s arms a small hug. “This is Wonwoo. He’s super young, so you hafta be super, duper nice to him. He’s a toddler.”

Joshua cracked a smile. “Of course, Channie.” The smaller boy spun around to look at Joshua and Jeonghan before gasping. 

“Kitty ears.” He scrambled over to the couple, kneeling down in front of Jihoon. “He has kitty ears, Woo.” Jihoon stared at Chan for a moment before letting out a small “rawr” again. Chan gasped, craning his head back to look at Wonwoo. “Woo, he’s a ferocious kitty!” Jihoon smiled brightly, clapping his hands together. Chan looked up at Jeonghan. “What’s the kitty’s name?”

“Jihoonie,” Jihoon muttered.

“Cute name,” Chan gasped.

“Hey, Jisungie, Changbinnie, why don’t you boys show your new friends your playroom?” Minho suggested. Jisung gasped, and his eyes brightened.

“Okay, Mama,” he chirped. Changbin slid off of Minho’s lap and crawled over to his brother. Jisung sprinted over to Jeongin and Hyunjin. “Do you wanna see our toys?”

“Do you have bwocks?” Hyunjin inquired.

“Mm-hm,” Jisung hummed. “We have lots of blocks. We also have Legos.”

Jeongin visibly brightened at hearing this. “Wegos.”

Jisung nodded. “I’ll show ya. Follow me.” He skipped out of the room with the two boys right behind him. Changbin slowly crawled after the trio.

“Chan, don’t you want to join them?” Chris suggested. The smaller boy shook his head.

“You’re gonna talk about the bad people that took us,” Chan stated. Jeonghan’s and Joshua’s eyes widened.

“They…what?” Minho gasped.

Chris sighed, sitting down next to his boyfriends. Wonwoo started to whine, holding his arms out for Chan. The smaller boy rushed over to his brother, causing Jihoon to start whining. Chan snapped his head over to Jihoon before turning his gaze back to Chris. “Could you set Woo down?” Chris complied with the request, allowing Wonwoo to slink off his lap. Chan then rushed back over to Jihoon, and Wonwoo crawled over to the two boys.

“So, for the past month, we’ve been working on busting this ring of people who kidnapped Littles and sold them off,” Chris explained. All the Caregivers felt sick to their stomach. “The stuff that they did was just…it was awful. When we raided the place, some of the Littles were absolutely terrified of us. There were fifteen Littles that we found there. And the Caregivers at the station agreed to bring the Littles to their homes. These four refused to separate, so I brought them home.”

“Yep, I have to keep an eye on Woo, Innie, and Jinnie,” Chan argued. “Wonwoo’s my brother, and Innie and Jinnie are younger so they hafta be safe.”

“Chris, you know I love you- and it’s very sweet that you brought these four boys home, but we can’t take in four Littles all at once,” Woojin stated. “Gradually, yes, but not at once.”

Wonwoo’s eyes watered. “You no want?”

“Oh no, Honey, that’s not what he meant,” Minho argued.

“We can take him,” Jeonghan interjected. All eyes were on him, including his boyfriend’s and Jihoon’s.

“If you take Woo, I have to go with you,” Chan argued, a visible pout on his face. “Woo’s the Innie to my Jinnie.”

Jeonghan glanced over at Joshua, a pleading look on his face. Joshua cracked a smile and nodded. He then turned his attention to Jihoon. “Well, baby, would you like to have brothers?” Jihoon stared at Wonwoo and Chan for a moment.

“Jihoonie not cute kitty?” Jihoon questioned.

Chan shook his head. “Nuh-uh, you’re a ferocious kitty.” Jihoon smiled before looking back at his Caregivers.

“Like Channie and Woo,” Jihoon stated.

“Are you allowed to let two Littles you put in your care in others’ care?” Minho questioned, his full attention on Chris. 

The officer nodded. “So long as I can prove that they’re in good care, then yes.”

Jeonghan smiled down at the two Littles. “So, boys, would you like to stay with us?” Chan nodded his head as quickly as he could. Wonwoo, on the other hand, gave a slight nod before clinging onto Chan.

“Then it looks like we have two new Littles in our family,” Joshua stated, his smile growing. Even if he had not been expecting two new additions so soon after their first one, he could not deny that these two boys were already a perfect addition.


	3. Chan and Wonwoo's First Doctor Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Wonwoo was nowhere near as stubborn as his brothers, whenever the Little did not want to do something, he would dig his heels in. This was especially the case the first time Joshua and Jeonghan took him and Chan to the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I left y'all dry for the past few days. I've been at freshman orientation and decided to switch majors because I suck at math so much and a business degree requires way too much of it! Any who, I hope you all enjoy this little slice of cuteness featuring Kim Seokjin!!!!!

While Jeonghan and Joshua loved their littles with all their hearts, they could not deny that their boys were stubborn. Mind you, Wonwoo was nowhere near as stubborn as some of his brothers, but the boy could really dig his heels in if he absolutely did not want to do something. The couple learned this right before Wonwoo and Chan’s first doctor visit. 

It had been nearly three weeks since the couple had brought the two Littles home. After being cleared as suitable Caregivers for the two Littles, Chris instructed Jeonghan and Joshua to get the two boys to a doctor’s office as soon as possible to make sure they were in top health. Unfortunately, Joshua had made the very poor decision to schedule the appointment right in front of the Littles during breakfast. “Hi, Joshua, how are you doing?” Seokjin inquired.

“I’m doing well, Seokjin,” Joshua responded, feeding Wonwoo a bite of scrambled eggs. “I need to schedule an appointment.”

Seokjin gasped. “Are you sick? Is Jeonghan sick?” Joshua heard another gasp. “Is Jihoonie sick? Does that precious cinnamon bun have the stomach flu that’s going around?”

Joshua chuckled. “No, Seokjin, the precious cinnamon bun is in perfect health.” Jeonghan laughed as he fed Jihoon a piece of toast. Chan’s attention turned from his food to Jeonghan and Joshua. “I’m calling because we recently got two new Littles.”

“Joshua, I’m so happy for you both!” Seokjin cheered. “How old are they?”

“Chan is six, and Wonwoo seems to be about two years,” Joshua responded. “He crawls, but Chris admitted that his legs weren’t the strongest due to their…prior living conditions. And when he does speak, which isn’t often, it’s about the same level as Jihoon. Anyways, I’m calling because Chris suggested we bring them both in, and I figured that we should bring Jihoon in as well.”

“Who’re you talking to, Shua?” Chan inquired.

Jeonghan politely shushed the Little. “He’s on the phone getting you and Wonwoo an appointment with the doctor.” Chan’s and Wonwoo’s eyes widened upon hearing the word.

“Doctor?” Chan muttered.

“Well, as luck would have it, we have an appointment open for nine this morning,” Seokjin stated. “If that’s too short notice, we do have something open for Wednesday afternoon.”  
Joshua’s eyes flickered over to the digital clock on the oven. It was only twenty minutes past eight. “We can make it if we really rush things.” A whimper from Wonwoo caught Joshua’s attention. He turned his attention to the Little. The boy had tears in his eyes. “Seokjin, I have to go. We’ll see you in forty minutes.” Joshua pulled his phone away from his ear and pressed the “End Call” button before he could hear Seokjin’s response. Joshua set down the fork in his hand. He wiped away the tears falling from Wonwoo’s eyes. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“Woo doesn’t like…the d-word,” Chan answered, whispering the final part. “The bad people had bad d-words who would put weird things into us…” Chan bit his lip. “Do we hafta get shots?” Wonwoo’s bottom lip quivered before he bursted into tears.

“Oh no, Woo, don’t cry,” Joshua cooed. “It’s just a check-up.” Wonwoo shook his head.

“No doctow!” He shouted. Joshua and Jeonghan shared a look and sighed. Joshua removed the tray from Wonwoo’s highchair before lifting the Little into his arms.

“It’s okay, Woo. It’s okay.” Joshua sighed, rubbing circles on his baby’s back.

“Will there be shots?” Chan repeated. Jeonghan thought back to their first appointment with Jihoon. The boy was shockingly calm about the doctor’s office. However, he did have to receive only one shot.

“I don’t know, Channie,” Jeonghan answered. He rubbed Jihoon’s back. “Jihoonie got a shot, but it was for the flu season, which we’re past now.” Tears pricked Chan’s eyes, but Jeonghan was quick to reach over and wipe them away. “Oh Channie, don’t be scared, baby.”

“No doctow!” Wonwoo cried. 

Joshua sighed. “Let’s get you dressed, Woo. Maybe that’ll calm you down.” Wonwoo shook his head as he continued to sob. Joshua walked out of the kitchen, lightly bouncing the Little in his arms.

Getting Wonwoo dressed that morning was the hardest task that Jeonghan and Joshua had ever faced. When Joshua had tried to change his diaper, the Little had thrashed about and almost rolled off the changing table. This meant that Joshua had to, unfortunately, use the straps on the table, which only served to worsen Wonwoo’s condition. When Joshua then tried to get Wonwoo dressed, the Little refused to even let Joshua touch him.

Joshua let out a small sigh. “Woo, I’m so sorry, baby, but I didn’t want you to get hurt rolling off the table. Hannie and I hate using the straps. I’ll never use them again, baby. I promise.” Joshua attempted to place his hand on the small of Wonwoo’s back, but the Little smacked it away. The older male adopted a stern expression. “Wonwoo, we do not hit others.” Wonwoo froze, tears streaming down his face, as the Little seemed to fully realize what he had just done.

“Woo sowwy,” Wonwoo whimpered.

“It’s okay, baby,” Joshua reassured, wrapping the Little into a hug. “Just don’t do it again. I know you hate the doctor, and for a very good reason too, but I promise that this doctor is nice and good. Jihoonie likes him.” Wonwoo whimpered again, but Joshua felt him nod against his chest. It was a slight improvement. Joshua pulled back from the hug. “Now, how about we get you dressed?” Wonwoo nodded, getting a smile from Joshua. “There we go.”

“Is our baby happy now?” Jeonghan inquired, walking into the nursery with Jihoon in his arms.

“Well, he’s no longer crying,” Joshua replied. He lifted Wonwoo off the changing table and walked over to his crib. He set the boy down on the mattress as Jeonghan placed Jihoon down and began to change his diaper. “Okay, Woo, what do you want to wear?” Wonwoo shrugged. Joshua stepped away for a moment and grabbed a baby blue onesie and a pair of white shorteralls. “Is this okay, baby?” 

Wonwoo nodded. “Yes, Shua.” A smile grew on the Little’s face. Joshua helped Wonwoo in the clothes before grabbing a pair of white socks and Velcro converse and slipping the items onto the boy’s feet.

“Woo looks so cute,” Chan gasped, sprinting into the room. He was wearing a Spiderman t-shirt, basketball shorts, and Velcro sneakers. He gasped again. “So does Jihoonie!” Jeonghan had dressed Jihoon in a sailor suit. He even had a matching hat. Jihoon huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Not cute,” he grumbled.

“There’s nothing wrong with being cute, Jihoonie,” Jeonghan argued. Jihoon let out another huff as Jeonghan lifted him off the table. “Alright, boys, time to pile into the car.”

The car ride to the doctor’s office had been relatively calm. Aside from the occasional whimper from Wonwoo, Jeonghan and Joshua did not have to deal with any crying Littles. The calm disappeared almost as soon as they entered the office, though. “Good morning, Jeonghan, Joshua,” Seokjin greeted. The moment Wonwoo laid eyes on the doctor, his sobs from earlier reignited. Seokjin’s eyes widened. “Oh no, did I do something wrong?”

“Woo doesn’t like doctors cause of the bad people,” Chan answered, holding onto the back of Jeonghan’s shirt. Seokjin nodded, a somber look on his face.

“I see.” He shrugged off his white coat before slinging it over his arm. “Does this help a bit?”

“A little,” Chan muttered, casting his eyes away. Seokjin gave the smaller boy a thankful smile. He then walked over to the door leading to the rooms and held it open.

“You all go on ahead,” Seokjin urged. “I have to finish up a couple things out here. Room two should be open.” The couple nodded before ushering their littles through the door.

“It’s okay, Wonwoo,” Joshua cooed. “Seokjin’s a nice doctor, remember? He’s a nice doctor.”

“He looked nicer,” Chan argued. He placed a hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder, and the Little snapped his head over to his surrogate big brother. “Woo, this doctor looks super nicer than the ones we had.” This sentence helped calm Wonwoo significantly. Joshua and Jeonghan stared at Chan in amazement.

“How’d you do that, Channie?” Jeonghan questioned. They stopped in front of the open door for Room Two and went inside.

Chan shrugged. “Woo’s my littlest brother, so I hafta keep him calm.” The couple sat down in the seats, setting Jihoon and Wonwoo onto their laps, while Chan sat down next to Jeonghan.

“Littlest?” Joshua inquired.

“Yep, Jihoonie’s my brother too,” Chan replied. Jihoon perked up from his spot in Jeonghan’s arms.

“Bwothew?” Jihoonie asked. Chan nodded, a bright smile on his face. Jihoon looked over at the still whimpering Wonwoo. “Woo bwothew too?” Wonwoo stared at Jihoon with glassy eyes. “Jihoonie wan’ bwothews.” A smile made its way across the taller Little’s face.

“Jihoonie Woo’s bwothew,” Wonwoo gurgled.

“Aw, that is so sweet,” Seokjin cooed. The entire family turned their attention to the doorway where the doctor was standing. He stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. “Alrighty, guys, how are we doing today?”

“Well, we’ve had to deal with some fussiness, but nothing too major,” Joshua reported.

Seokjin nodded, moving over to the sink to wash his hands. “And this is just a general check-up?”

“That’s correct,” Jeonghan confirmed. 

Seokjin snapped on a pair of blue rubber gloves. “Well, how about we start with Jihoonie since I checked him a few months ago?” Jihoon snuggled closer to Jeonghan’s chest. The Little even closed his eyes and let out small snore sounds. Seokjin cocked an eyebrow. An amused smile flittered across his lips.

“Jihoonie, if you let Dr. Kim look you over, then you can have ice cream,” Jeonghan cooed. The promise of ice cream was enough to Jihoon to sit straight and hold his arms out for the doctor. The Caregivers and Chan chuckled in amusement at the Little’s actions.

Seokjin scooped the Little up in his arms before heading over to the table. “Okay, Jihoonie, let’s just set you down, and then we’ll get started.”

Joshua and Jeonghan did everything in their power not to coo as Wonwoo stared at Seokjin examining Jihoon. The Little in question suckled on his pacifier, eyebrows furrowed as he watched every move made by the doctor. It was as if he was waiting for Jin to suddenly do something wrong. However, when Seokjin placed Jihoon back on Jeonghan’s lap unharmed, even making the Little giggle, Wonwoo’s eyebrows unfurrowed. The doctor smiled at the remaining Littles. “So, which one of you would like to go next?”

“I can,” Chan offered. Seokjin nodded, a bright smile on his face as Chan shot up from his seat and plopped himself down on the table.

“Channie, no,” Wonwoo whined. He did not say much besides that, though. 

After a few minutes, Seokjin smiled and nodded. “It seems that you’re in perfect health, Channie.”

“I won’t need shots?” Chan questioned.

“Not unless you’re wanting one,” Seokjin teased, earning a small giggle from the boy. Chan hopped off the table and walked back over to his seat. Seokjin stepped over to Wonwoo and knelt down so that they were eye to eye. “Hey, buddy, it’s your turn now.” Wonwoo whimpered, clinging onto Joshua tighter.

“No doctow,” he weakly protested.

Seokjin gave the Little a sad smile. “Since you think I’m a bit scary, I’m going to let you do what I let my babies did when they had their first examinations. If you want, you can stay in Joshua’s lap while I check you over.” Wonwoo slowly nodded.

“That otay.” He unfurled himself, and Joshua wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s waist.

Throughout Wonwoo’s entire examination, Seokjin would announce what he was about to do to the boy. Whether it be checking his temperature or examining his eyes, Seokjin told the Little exactly what he was doing. By the end of the examination, while not happy, Wonwoo was not upset. Seokjin stood up, a bright smile on his face. “Looks like all three of your littles are in perfect health, and none of them need their shots at the moment.” The couple breathed a sigh of relief. “Wonwoo and Chan are a bit malnourished, but I take it you both are working on that issue.”

“We’ve been working them up to bigger meals like we did with Jihoon,” Jeonghan stated.

Seokjin nodded. “Speaking of which, Jihoon seems to be gaining weight at a healthy rate. He should be at the healthy weight for someone of his height in no time at all.” Jeonghan and Joshua shared a look before Jeonghan placed his hands over Jihoon’s ears. Seokjin raised an eyebrow. “Is there a problem?”

“We meant to ask during Jihoon’s first visit, but we were just wanting to make sure he didn’t have any broken bones or serious diseases that we forgot,” Joshua admitted. “Is Jihoon going to get any taller?” Chan and Seokjin snickered before Chan mumbled a small apology.

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Seokjin questioned, sounding quite amused. He sighed. “From what I can tell, Jihoon’s grown about as tall as his body will allow. Even if he had never met his former… ‘master’, Jihoon still wouldn’t have grown much taller than his current height.” The couple nodded. Jeonghan removed his hands from Jihoon’s ears. “Any more questions?” The two shared a look before shaking their heads. “Okay then, looks like your boys are good to go. If anything comes up, just give me a call.” Seokjin paused when he felt a light tug on his button-down shirt. He glanced down at Wonwoo, who was giving the doctor big begging eyes. “Yes, Wonwoo?”

“Lollies?” Wonwoo asked. Chan gasped.

“That’s right!” He turned his attention to Seokjin. “Do we get lollipops?”

Seokjin smiled brightly at the boys. “Of course, you can. What kind of doctor would I be if you couldn’t?”

“You boys can get a lollipop, but we’re getting ice cream once we’re finished, remember?” Jeonghan reminded.

“We can get lollipops and eat them later, Appa,” Chan argued. Jeonghan, somewhat stunned by the sudden name drop, did not respond. Thankfully, Joshua chuckled, reaching across to ruffle the boy’s hair.

“Such a smart boy,” Joshua cooed.

Chan let out a small whine. “Papa, don’t mess my hair.” Joshua was now just as stunned as his boyfriend. “Papa, Appa, you okay?”

The question snapped the couple out of their daze. Joshua cracked a smile. “We’re just fine, Channie.”

“Ice cweam,” Jihoon whined, wiggling around on Jeonghan’s lap. The Caregiver could not help but chuckle.

“Alright, alright, my little kitten. Let’s pay really quick, and then we’ll get going.” The couple stood up, and Chan latched onto Jeonghan’s shirt once again. Wonwoo nuzzled his face in the crook of Joshua’s shoulder.

“Papa,” Wonwoo cooed. Joshua’s smile grew.

“Yeah, baby, Papa’s here.” To say Joshua and Jeonghan spoiled their boys just a little bit at the ice cream parlor would be a massive understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave comments and kudos if you liked what you read! Even if you don't, thank you for reading!


	4. The Baby in the House Across the Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua never expected to see him after five years. He especially didn't expect to see him in an abandoned house in his neighborhood.

Joshua loved the summer. It was his favorite season. However, he did not like it when he had to work outside in the heat. A smaller house in the neighborhood he and Jeonghan lived in had been abandoned for almost three months now, and it seemed like the owners had no intention of coming back. According to the Homeowner’s Association, the couple living there had told them they had intended to sell the house, but there was no sign on the front lawn indicating such a thing. At this point, the house and the lawn were starting to look quite decrepit, and the hot June heat was not doing it many favors; so some people in the neighborhood decided to get together to make the house look somewhat nice again. Joshua had made the, in retrospect, very dumb decision to volunteer himself to help.

So, this was how Joshua wound up mowing half of the expansive front lawn with one of his neighbors, an older man named Jae, while Jae’s husband Younghyun and another neighbor named Hyunwoo worked on the other half in the blazing sun. Joshua stopped at the edge of the lawn and stared at his hard work tiredly. “Dear Jesus, we did it. We somehow did it.”

Hyunwoo chuckled. “Don’t get too excited, Josh; we still have to help Kihyun and Jinyoung clean out the inside of the house.” 

Joshua let out a small groan, wiping away the sweat on his brow. “Someone put me out of my misery.”

“Papa!” Chan shouted. He glanced up to see the Little barreling towards him. Jeonghan was close behind, pushing a large stroller that held both Jihoon and Wonwoo.

“Channie, don’t hug Papa at the moment,” Joshua ordered. “I’m very gross and sweaty.” Chan pouted and let out a small whine. 

“Don’t be like that, Channie,” Jeonghan interjected as he approached them. “Papa just doesn’t want his big boy to be gross.”

“Okay,” Chan whimpered.

Joshua sighed. “I’ll give you a hug as soon as I’ve taken a shower.” He then glanced over at Jeonghan. “Why are you guys out, anyways?” Jeonghan cocked an eyebrow, which made Joshua rather confused. “What?”

“Dude, do you seriously not see he’s in a swimsuit?” Jae questioned. Joshua looked over his family again. Jihoon, Chan, and Wonwoo were all wearing swim trunks and swim shirts while Jeonghan wore a pair of swim trunks and a white, loose V-neck shirt.

“I have been out here for too long,” Joshua muttered. He ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair.

“Hey, Josh, if you need to go ahead and go home, then go on ahead,” Younghyun urged. “We have enough people working here, and I think we’re almost done.”

“Appa, let’s go,” Chan whined, tugging on Jeonghan’s shirt.

“Just a moment, Channie,” Jeonghan responded. “Appa wants to make sure Papa’s alright.” 

Before Joshua could respond, though, Kihyun’s voice cut through the air. “Someone get a cold water bottle!” Everyone turned around to see Jinyoung and Kihyun running out of the house, a young man in Kihyun’s arms. In an instant, Joshua felt better as his Caregiver instincts kicked into gear. He sprinted over to the cooler and fished out a water bottle before rushing over to Kihyun and the boy. Jeonghan and their Littles were right by his side. Kihyun gratefully took the bottle from Joshua. Kihyun knelt down on the freshly cut grass and cradled the boy in his arms. The boy kept his head turned towards Kihyun’s chest.

Joshua and Jeonghan felt their hearts break in two seeing the boy up close. Bruises that could not be any older than a few days littered his bare arms and legs. His hair was greasy. What made them both so upset, though, was the fact the boy appeared to be only a teenager. Joshua watched as Kihyun uncapped the water bottle and held it to the boy’s lips. “Come on, Sweetie. Drink up.” The boy weakly whined, breaking Joshua’s heart even more. He shook his head. “Please, drink some of the water.” The boy shook his head again. Joshua knelt down by the other side of the boy.

“Hey, buddy, can you try and drink just a bit?” Joshua requested. The boy’s head turned to face Joshua, and the Caregiver felt his heart drop. Jeonghan’s eyes widened, recognizing the boy from the few times he had seen him in his late teen years. It had been five years since they had seen the face of the boy. However, Joshua could not miss the face of his younger cousin. “Samuel?” The boy’s eyes cracked open, him whining at the bright sunlight, before they settled on Joshua.

“Shua?” Samuel muttered, his voice weak and raspy. His eyes opened a bit more. Without any warning, he scrambled out of Kihyun’s arms and threw himself at Joshua. The Caregiver wrapped his arms around his cousin. “You’re okay. You’re okay.”

“Oh, Sammy,” Jeonghan cooed. Samuel snapped his head up before letting out a small gasp.

“You’re both okay,” he whispered.

“Of course we’re okay,” Joshua reassured, combing his fingers through Samuel’s hair. “What happen to you, Sammy? What are you doing here?”

“I…I had to run as fast as I could,” Samuel muttered. “I didn’t tell them I was a Little. I didn’t mean to slip. I didn’t mean to. They were gonna send me away, and they said they were going to fix me.” Joshua felt his heart drop. 

Everyone in his family held a disdain for Littles, Middles, and Caregivers alike. When Joshua had gotten his test results back, he had lied to his parents faces and told them he was a Neutral. He did eventually tell them the truth after he graduated from highschool. To say Joshua was thankful he had a full-ride scholarship to college was an understatement after his parents disowned him. And that was his parents’ reaction after they learned he was a Caregiver. 

“I was scared, Josh. I was so scared.” The boy in his arms began to cry.

“Oh, Sammy, don’t cry,” Joshua cooed. He rubbed circles on the younger’s back. “Don’t cry. I’m here. I’m okay. You’re okay.”

“Papa, why’s he crying?” Chan asked, sitting next to Joshua.

Joshua bit his lip, unsure of how to explain it to the younger boy. “Well, Channie, Papa’s family doesn’t like Littles or Caregivers too much, and Samuel here is a Little.”

Chan nodded, seeming to get the explanation. “How old is he, Papa?”

“He’s sixteen,” Jeonghan muttered, the look of horror on his face very apparent.

“Oh my God,” Jinyoung gasped. Joshua just sat there with his cousin held tightly in his arms until his sobs subsided.

“Samuel, can you drink some of that water now?” Joshua requested. Samuel stared up at Joshua with wide, glassy eyes before letting out a small gurgle. Joshua cracked a sad smile. He turned his attention to Kihyun. “Can you pass me that bottle?” Kihyun nodded, handing the water bottle over to Joshua. The younger twisted the cap off before holding the bottle up to Samuel’s lips. The teen began to gulp down the water, a bit dribbling over onto his chin.

“How long has he been in that house?” Hyunwoo questioned.

“From what I can tell, only a day or so,” Joshua muttered. “Something tells me these bruises are from my aunt and uncle.”

“Is Sammy going to live with us, Papa?” Chan inquired. Glancing down at his cousin as he continued to drink the water, Joshua knew he could not let him go back under any circumstances. However, he knew that he had to get his cousin to a doctor before anything could be said or done.

Forty minutes later, the larger family was sitting in the waiting room at a hospital. They had called an ambulance for the teen, unsure of just how dire his situation might be. While they had waited, Jeonghan and Joshua had talked to Chris and his partner about how they found Samuel and what they knew of his home life. During this time, Kihyun and Hyunwoo had decided to join them to help watch Jihoon, Chan, and Wonwoo. 

“He’ll be fine,” Kihyun reassured, rubbing Joshua’s shoulder.

“He looks like a fighter,” Hyunwoo added. Joshua shook his head, still in some disbelief.

“I just…I haven’t seen him in five years. The last time I saw him, he was only eleven.”

“It sounded like his family told him we died,” Jeonghan muttered.

Joshua sneered at the thought. “I wouldn’t put it past them. Probably scare him into thinking that he would die if he became a Caregiver or a Little.”

A doctor entered the waiting room, glancing around the area. “Family for Samuel Kim?” Joshua rocketed out of his seat and walked over to the doctor.

“Is he alright?” Joshua questioned.

“We have him hooked up to an IV drip for the dehydration, and we are going to keep him here overnight for observation,” the doctor stated. “He does have bruising on his ribs, but they aren’t broken.” Joshua nodded, taking in all the information. “The police went into the room. They said you gave them the go ahead.”

“We did,” Joshua reassured. The doctor nodded. “Was…Is he still in his headspace?”

The doctor let out a small sigh. “He pulled out of it when the officers entered the room, but I can tell you that he’s not just a Little. His headspace is approximately that of a baby’s.”

“I figured as much,” Joshua muttered. Before the doctor could continue, Chris and his partner joined the two.

“Well…we now know where to find his parents,” Chris admitted. Joshua nodded, fine with Chris leaving it at that. “He looked close to slipping back when we finished.”

Joshua nodded. He walked back over to Jeonghan and their littles. “We can see Samuel now.”

The group of five walked down the hallway as they searched for Chan’s room number. “Now, boys remember, Samuel is younger than all of you. Not just in headspace age, but also in actual age.”

“Woo big bwothew?” Wonwoo inquired.

“That’s right, baby,” Jeonghan replied, combing a hand through Wonwoo’s hair. Joshua stopped in front of the door. “Is this his room?”

“No, Hannie, I just stopped in front of a random door,” Joshua remarked. Jeonghan rolled his eyes. Joshua pushed the door open and stepped inside. “Sammy?”

The teen perked up and smiled. “Hey, Shua.” Joshua cocked an eyebrow.

“You’re not little?” He inquired.

“No…should I be?” Samuel questioned.

“Only if you’re wanting to be, Sammy,” Jeonghan reassured as he entered the room. “I hope you don’t mind, but we brought our little ones with us.” Chan rushed over to the bed and smiled at Samuel.

“Hi, I’m Channie, and I’m six.” Samuel stared for a moment before cracking a smile.

“Hi, Channie, I’m Samuel. I…” He cast his eyes down towards the sheets. “I don’t know how old I am in my headspace.”

Chan’s smile faltered, but he persisted. “That’s okay, Sammy. Papa and Appa can help you feel super comfy. Woo and I didn’t have good homes either. Neither did Jihoonie, but Papa and Appa helped us feel at home.”

Samuel shook his head. “I shouldn’t be a Little. It’s wrong.”

“Samuel,” Joshua gasped. He rushed over to his cousin and sat down beside him. “It is not wrong to be a Little. Our family has the wrong idea when it comes to Littles, Middles, and Caregivers. They see something that we have no control over as wrong, but that’s just…It’s just stupid. I am a Caregiver. You are a Little. And despite what our family thinks, there is absolutely nothing wrong with being either of those things. It’s who you are, and Jeonghan and I have always loved who you are.” 

Samuel sniffled, tears pricking his eyes. Joshua quickly wrapped the younger in a hug. “If you need to cry, then go ahead. You’ll feel better after.” Samuel’s sniffles instantly turned into loud, gut-wrenching sobs. The teen soon had four other pairs of arms around him.

“It’ll be okay, Samuel,” Jeonghan cooed. “We promise.” After a few minutes, Samuel let out a small gurgle, leaning against Joshua’s chest.

Joshua let out an awe. “Is our little one tired?” Samuel gave a small nod. Joshua pushed Samuel’s hair out of his face before placing a small kiss on the teen’s forehead. Jeonghan repeated the action.

“Go ahead and sleep, baby,” he reassured. “The sooner you’re better, the sooner you can come home with us.” Samuel brought his thumb to his mouth, drifting off to sleep in Joshua and Jeonghan’s arms.

-One month later-

Jeonghan smiled softly as he watched scene in front of him. Chan was dancing with Jihoon and Wonwoo to a girl group song that had started playing on Spotify. To be more accurate, Chan was dancing to the song. Jihoon and Wonwoo were just jumping around to it. Regardless, it was adorable. Jeonghan perked up when the baby monitor started picking up crying. “Papa will be right back, boys. I’m going to go get Sammy.” 

Jeonghan stood up from the couch and walked towards the stairs. He scaled up the stairs, the crying getting louder and louder. Once in the nursery, Jeonghan rushed over to the crib and lowered the bars. “Don’t cry, Sammy. Hannie’s here.” Samuel let out a loud whine as he continued sobbing. “What’s wrong, baby?” The Caregiver checked Samuel’s diaper before getting his answer. He walked over to the changing table and laid the boy down on it. 

Samuel whined and shook his head as Jeonghan changed him. “Don’t be embarrassed, Sammy. You’re just a baby.” Samuel sniffled, staring up at Jeonghan with wide eyes. Jeonghan cooed at the Little and moved away from his task to place a kiss on Samuel’s forehead. “My cute little baby, you’re alright. No one’s going to hurt you ever again.” Jeonghan then moved back down and finished changing the boy. Once the diaper had been tossed and Jeonghan had wiped his hands with hand sanitizer, he lightly tickled Samuel’s stomach, getting a laugh from the Little. “Now, do you want to get changed out of your jammies?” Samuel shook his head. “Okay then, baby, let’s go downstairs.” He snapped Samuel’s onesie back into place before lifting him off the changing table.

When Jeonghan returned downstairs, he had half-expected to see some form of chaos. However, he was pleasantly surprised to see that everything was the way he had left it. A different song was now on, but it was the same otherwise. Chan gasped upon seeing Jeonghan and Samuel. “Appa, Appa! Can Sammy dance with us?” Jeonghan glanced down at the Little in his arms.

“Do you want to dance with your brothers, Sammy?” Jeonghan inquired. Samuel giggled, clapping his hands together. “Alrighty then.” Jeonghan joined his boys while Samuel moved around in his arms. When Joshua arrived home, he was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend and his littles laughing and goofing around to music. What made him so happy was the fact that his cousin seemed so genuinely happy in Jeonghan’s arms, the happiest he ever saw Samuel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Samuel has been introduced! The first idol I liked who was younger than me! There have been more since I started listening to his music, but he was the first. 
> 
> If y'all liked what you read, leave a kudos or a comment. Even if you don't, thank you all for reading anyways!


	5. The Two Boys from China

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having Samuel for two months, Jeonghan and Joshua decide to add more Littles to their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit of a shorter chapter, but it might be a bit before I update this story. I want to finish up the chapter I have for BooSeokSoon's introduction and then I have to start planning the second half of this story. Plus, I still have other stories to work on. So, I hope you all enjoy this bit of cuteness!

While taking care of four boys was certainly a handful, Jeonghan and Joshua knew they had plenty of room in their hearts to add another Little to their family. They also had plenty of room in their house, as well. And after two months since adding Samuel to their family, Jeonghan and Joshua decided they were ready for another addition. This was how the couple wound up standing outside a Little center. It was a very plain-looking building, but there was nothing that set off any alarm bells. “Are we sure we want to do this?” Jeonghan questioned.

“Well, we’re already here,” Joshua responded. “If worse comes to worse, then we just go home without a Little.” Jeonghan nodded, grasping onto Joshua’s hand. Without another word, the two stepped into the building.

The inside was a stark contrast to the outside. It was colorful and vibrant and much more alive. At the center of the room was a desk, where a young lady sat. She perked up upon seeing the couple. “Hello and welcome to the Sunshine Little Center. I am aware our name is cheesy, but my girlfriend and I let out little girl name it, so…” Jeonghan and Joshua chuckled, understanding the woman’s plight. “Do you two have an appointment?”

Jeonghan nodded. “We do. It’s under Yoon.” The young lady glanced down at the computer before her. After a few seconds, she nodded.

“Jeonghan Yoon and Joshua Hong,” she stated. “You two are just in time.” She stood up from her seat and walked around to the front. “So, before we head in, do you two have any specific age range in mind?”

“Well, we already have four Littles, one baby, two toddlers, and one Little teetering on Middle Space,” Joshua reported.

The lady cracked a smile. “So, you two are pretty experienced then?” The couple chuckled, nodding. “Alrighty, I think I’ll just show you two around the whole place. Oh, if you have the time that is.”

“We left our littles with some trusted friends, and they don’t have anything planned for the day,” Jeonghan reassured. 

The young lady nodded, her smile growing. “Well, if you’ll follow me, we can get this show on the road.” She turned her back and motioned for Joshua and Jeonghan to follow her.

The young lady, who the couple learned was named Wendy, showed them the lunch hall and a few of the bedrooms before leading the couple to the playroom. Several Littles of various headspace ages were playing with each other. “As you can see, we let most of our littles play out here. We keep the babies in the nursery and Middles have their own play area, but we have a couple of exceptions.”

“What sort of exceptions?” Joshua inquired.

Wendy pointed over to a corner in the room where two young men sat. One was wearing a pair of pink overalls and a white t-shirt while the other was wearing a baby blue onesie and a matching pleated skirt over it. As he watched the two play, he could see the one in the overalls was very energetic and happy. He was also a very attentive big brother to the other Little. It reminded him of Chan. Joshua, however, was focused on the Little in the skirt. The Little was very clearly a baby, and he was having some difficulty placing a block on a tower. With a bit of help from his big brother, the block managed to make it to its intended location. This made the boy squeal with delight and clap his hands together. It made Joshua crack a smile. 

“Junhui, the little cutie in the overalls, arrived here a few months ago with Minghao, the baby in the skirt. Both of them were adopted by a Caregiver from a center in China, but they brought themselves here to turn in their Caregiver. He had already run off before the authorities could do anything.” Jeonghan felt his heart break when he heard that. Wendy continued her explanation. “Well, the first night, we put Jun with the other Littles in his age range and Minghao in the nursery. The next morning, we found Jun curled up by Minghao’s crib, and he just stayed in the nursery with Minghao despite everything we did. So, as a compromise, we let Minghao play here with Jun.”

“Can…Can we go talk to them?” Jeonghan requested. 

Wendy nodded. “We have two rules for interacting with the Littles in here. First, horseplay, piggy back rides, and ‘massages’ are not permitted at all. Second, and I’m just saying this one because it has happened before, if I see you strike any of the Littles or yell at them, then I will call security and have you both arrested.” 

“That’s happened before?” Joshua questioned, horrified.

“Unfortunately, it has,” Wendy claimed. “Aside from that, you’re free to interact with the Littles however you want.” She motioned for them to go and walk about. The couple slowly but surely strode over to the two Littles. 

Jun glanced over at the couple before turning his full attention to them, a bright smile on his face. “Hi, I’m Junnie. I’m four. This is my brother Minghao, but I call him Hao-Hao.”

Jeonghan smiled, crouching down so that he was on the Littles’ level. “It’s nice to meet you, Junnie. I’m Jeonghan, and this is my boyfriend Joshua.”

“Hi, Shua,” Jun greeted, looking up at Joshua. Minghao let out a small whine and stomped a foot. Jun turned his attention back to the younger, adopting a “stern” expression that made Jeonghan and Joshua coo. “Hao-Hao, be nice.”

“It’s alright, Junnie,” Joshua reassured. He knelt down as well. “Something tells me Minghao just wants attention from his brother.” He turned his attention to Minghao. “Isn’t that right?” Minghao stared at Joshua for a moment, blinking a few times. He then crawled over to Jun as quickly as possible and hid his head in Jun’s chest.

Jun began petting Minghao’s hair. “Hao-Hao, they seem nice.” Minghao shook his head, pulling himself onto his brother’s lap.

Jeonghan gave the older Little a reassuring smile. “It’s alright, Junnie. If Minghao doesn’t trust us yet, that’s perfectly alright.” He motioned over at the blocks. “Now, do you want to show us what you and Hao-Hao were building?” Jun visibly brightened up at the idea and nodded. As Jeonghan and Joshua helped Jun build another block tower, Jun talking excitedly the entire time, Minghao would continuously peek at the couple.

After three or four times, Joshua caught him. Minghao froze in Jun’s lap, staring at the Caregiver with wide eyes. Joshua cracked a smile and held a block out for the baby. “Do you want to help us, Hao-Hao?” Just like before, Minghao just stared at the Caregiver. However, this time, he crawled towards Joshua and plopped himself down in front of the Caregivers. Jeonghan and Joshua shared a look before looking back at Minghao. Joshua gently placed the block in front of Minghao. The baby shook his head before crawling onto Joshua’s lap. The couple looked back at Wendy, who gave them a smile and a thumbs-up. Joshua slowly put his hand on Minghao’s back and began to rub circles on it. The baby tensed up initially before quickly melting into Joshua’s touch.

Jun let out a small gasp. “Hao-Hao likes you.” Jeonghan and Joshua looked up at the older Little, quizzical expressions on their faces. “Hao-Hao only lets me and Miss Wendy touch him.” Jeonghan looked over at Joshua, a smile on his face. Tears swelled up in his eyes.

“Shua, I think we found what we were looking for,” Jeonghan whispered.

Joshua gave a small nod. “I think you’re right, Hannie.” He turned his attention to Jun, quickly wiping away any tears he had. “Jun, could you bring Miss Wendy over here so Hannie and I can talk to her? I’m a little busy at the moment.” Jun nodded before standing up and rushing over to the young lady.

Within a few seconds, the Little and the other Caregiver had rejoined them. “So, Junnie, tells me you two want to talk to me?” Wendy inquired. She let out a small gasp. “Minghao’s letting you touch him.”

Joshua chuckled nervously. “That’s actually what we wanted to talk to you about. Jeonghan and I want to adopt him and Junnie.” Wendy opened her mouth to speak, but Jun’s gasp interrupted her.

“You want to take us home?” Jun asked. His eyes brightened. “Will Hao-Hao and I get to be in a room together?”

“If that’s what you want, then yes,” Jeonghan responded.

Jun began to bounce in place, his excitement written all over his face. “Are there other Littles?”

Joshua chuckled. “We have another baby named Samuel, two toddlers named Wonwoo and Jihoon, and a big boy just like you named Chan.”

“We’re gonna have four brothers, Hao-Hao!” Jun stated. Minghao perked up and stared up at Wendy with wide eyes. He then wrapped his arms around Joshua’s neck.

Wendy chuckled. “Well, I was going to ask the boys if they wanted to go with you, but it’s very clear that they do.” She gave the couple a warm smile. “How about you four come with me to my office so we can sign all the papers, and I’ll have our attendants get the boys’ things in order?” After an hour of signing papers and being informed of the random visits that would be made for the first six months, Jun and Minghao were ready to be taken home.

Throughout the entire ride home, Jun asked questions about what his new brothers were going to be like. The questions were going well until Jun asked, “Do any of them wear skirts like Hao-Hao?”

Joshua and Jeonghan paused. They had never dressed any of their littles in such a way, but that was just because the boys never asked. They did have skirts and dresses in case the boys ever decided they wanted to wear such clothing, but they never had. “Well, they don’t, but they’re always allowed to if they ever wanted to,” Jeonghan explained.

“Okay,” Jun chirped. “So long as they don’t treat Hao-Hao like big meanies, then that’s okay.”

“They won’t,” Jeonghan claimed. A few minutes passed, and Joshua pulled the car into the driveway. 

Jun gasped, staring at their house with wide eyes. “Your house is so huge.” Joshua and Jeonghan chuckled. The two stepped out of the car before helping the two boys out. Joshua held Jun’s hand as well as the bags while Jeonghan carried Minghao. The four walked up the pathway. Before either Joshua or Jeonghan could fish out their keys, though, the door swung open. Chris stood in the doorway with a tired looking Jeongin in his arms. Jun looked back at the Caregivers, pointing at Jeongin. “Is he our brother?”

“No, Junnie, this is Chris and one of his littles, Jeongin,” Joshua clarified. 

Chris chuckled, moving out of the way. “So, you decided on two Littles?”

“They were a package deal,” Jeonghan argued as he and Minghao entered the house.

“What are your names, boys?” Chris inquired.

Jun smiled brightly. “I’m Jun, and this is Minghao.”

The small conversation was interrupted by a small gasp. The Caregivers and Jun turned their attention to the source, Jisung. “Channie! Your daddies are back, and they have two new Littles with them!” Chan, Jihoon, and Wonwoo all stumbled into the main foyer. Woojin and Minho were right behind with their littles and Samuel. Minghao hid his face in the crook of Jeonghan’s shoulder. 

Jun, however, visibly brightened up at all of the new people. “Hi, I’m Jun, and I’m four. This is Minghao, and he’s a baby.”

Chan smiled. “I’m Chan, and I’m six. Jihoon and Wonwoo are both two, and Samuel’s also a baby.”

“Minghao’s wearing a skirt,” Jisung pointed out. Jeonghan and Joshua tensed, afraid of the worst.

“Is that a problem?” Jun questioned, his cheery smile disappearing.

Jisung shook his head. “I was gonna say he looks cute.”

Jun nodded, and his smile returned just as quickly as it had disappeared. “Hao-Hao is cute!” He skipped over to the boys. “So, what do you play?”

“We were playing ‘Save the Princess,’” Chan stated, smiling brightly. “We were just using a teddy as the princess, but Hao-Hao can be the princess now if that’s okay.”

Jun gasped, his eyes widening. “Hao-Hao loves being the princess.”

“How about you boys go get the game started, and we’ll bring the babies in a moment?” Jeonghan suggested.

“Okay, Appa,” Jihoon chirped. The boys ran off immediately, except for Chan. He grabbed Jun’s hand in his own and gently led him to the living room. That was all Jeonghan and Joshua needed to see to know they made the right choice in bringing two more into their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave comments and kudos if you liked what you read. Even if you don't, thank you for reading anyways!


	6. Wonwoo's Old and New Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A play date with Woojin, Chris, and Minho's Littles lead to Joshua and Jeonghan learning something about Wonwoo they never knew, but also to a wonderful addition in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we now have the arrival of the rest of the rapline! And let me just say, this was the hardest one to write so far. I knew I wanted Seungcheol in the relationship, and I knew that I wanted Vernon and Mingyu to be his littles, but I never knew how to incorporate them in. All I can say is, I hope you guys enjoy! And be prepared because next up is BooSeokSoon!

“Hannie, do you know where Minghao’s teddy bear is?” Joshua questioned, shouting down the hallway. The Little was being kept distracted by Jun as Joshua searched for the stuffed bear. “I can’t find it!”

“I’m searching for Jihoonie’s rabbit!” Jeonghan responded.

“I found Mr. Carrots!” Chan stated. Joshua heard footsteps running down the hallway.

“Chan, don’t run!” Joshua reprimanded. He winced when he heard a thump.

After a few seconds, Chan shouted, “I’m okay, Papa!” Joshua breathed a sigh of relief.

“Papa,” Samuel cried. Joshua walked away from the closet where he had been searching and over to Samuel’s crib. While Joshua and Jeonghan had insisted on giving Minghao and Jun their own room, Jun had asked to room with Samuel once he learned that the younger stayed in a room on his own. His reasoning was that he wanted his baby brothers to have someone always protecting them. Joshua lifted his cousin into his arms, having already dressed him.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Joshua cooed.

“I think Sammy’s missing his paci,” Jun stated. Joshua fought back a litany of words not appropriate for the Littles and turned to look at Jun.

“Junnie, could you maybe help Papa find it?” Joshua requested. Jun nodded before springing onto his feet and running over to Samuel’s crib. He knelt down and began searching. After a few seconds, he sat up, a pacifier and Minghao’s teddy bear in his hands. Jun walked over to Joshua and Samuel. “Thank you so much, Junnie.”

“You’re welcome, Papa,” Jun chirped, passing the pacifier over to Joshua. He then skipped back over to Minghao and handed him his teddy bear. “Here you go, Hao-Hao.” Minghao squealed in delight, pressing the teddy bear tight against his chest.

Jeonghan rushed into the room. “Is everything going well in here? I heard a squeal.”

“I found Hao-Hao’s teddy,” Jun reassured, smiling brightly. Jeonghan breathed a sigh of relief.

“How are our other boys doing?” Joshua inquired.

“They’re all now downstairs and ready to go,” Jeonghan reported. “Junnie, you can go ahead and run downstairs.” Jun nodded before getting up from his spot and running off. “No running!”

“Okay, Appa,” Jun replied. 

Jeonghan shook his head as he entered the room and walked over to Minghao. A smile broke across the Caregiver's face. “Hello, Hao-Hao, is my little sunflower ready for his playdate with Chris, Woojin, and Minho’s new babies?”

“I can’t believe they now have six Littles,” Joshua muttered.

Jeonghan snickered, lifting Minghao off the ground. “I hate to break it to you, Shua, but we have six Littles ourselves. Plus, there’s three of them.”

“Do you think we could manage more Littles if we had a third person?” Joshua queried. Jeonghan shrugged.

“Appa, Papa, why are you taking so long; are you kissing?!” Chan shouted. Three “ews” could be heard from their other Littles. Joshua and Jeonghan shared a look and smirked.

"We might as well," Jeonghan argued. They pecked each other's lips before walking out of the room with Minghao and Samuel in their arms.

When they arrived at Chris’s house, Jeonghan and Joshua were greeted by the sight of Chris bouncing a sobbing Little they had never met before on his lap. “Lixie, don’t cry,” Chris cooed. “You’re such a good boy. You’re safe. You’re safe.”

“Uh, Chris, Jeonghan and Joshua are here,” Minho stated.

Chris snapped his head over to the couple and their littles, flashing a sad smile. “Sorry, guys, I’m having to comfort Felix. We’re not having the best morning.”

“Mama!” Felix sobbed, holding his arms out for Minho. The Caregiver in question rushed over to the Little and scooped him into his arms.

“Mama’s here, Lixie,” Minho reassured. "Mama will keep you safe." Jun ran over to Minho’s side and began doing everything he could to help cheer up the sobbing Little.

“Uncle Chris, where’s Jisungie?” Chan inquired.

Chris perked up. “Oh, he and the others are outside with Uncle Woojin. Jeonghan, Joshua, I hope you don’t mind, but I invited the newest officer and his Littles.”

“Not at all,” Jeonghan responded. “It gives our boys a chance to meet more Littles.” Before the couple could move, the sound of cheering and screaming filled the hallway.

“Channie!” Jisung cheered. The squirrel-like boy ran over to Chan and tackled him.

Chan, while lying flat on his back, threw his arms around his neck. “Jisungie, I missed you.”

“Jisung, it’s not polite to tackle our friends,” Minho reprimanded.

Jisung sat up and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, Mama.”

“Now, Seungmin, this is Jihoon and Wonwoo,” Woojin introduced, pushing the new toddler towards the two. Seungmin waved shyly at the boys, one arm wrapped around a white stuffed dog.

“Puppy too?” Wonwoo asked, holding up his stuffed dog. Seungmin’s eyes widened, a bright smile forming on his face.

“I wove puppies wots,” Seungmin squealed.

“Jihoonie likes kitties,” Jihoon muttered.

“Wixie woves kitties too,” Seungmin added, getting a smile from Jihoon.

“Bin,” Minghao gurgled, reaching down for Changbin. Jeonghan chuckled before setting the baby down on the ground. Joshua followed suit with Samuel. The three babies began playing with each other on the ground.

“Hey, Woojin, you forgot two little ones,” a voice interjected as Hyunjin and Jeongin ran over to the growing group of toddlers. Jeonghan and Joshua’s attention snapped over to the new voice, and their eyes widened. Standing before them was their friend from highschool with two Littles right by his side. Jeonghan stepped towards the man, a stunned expression on his face. Once the two were face to face, the older smiled. “Hannie, I’ve missed you and Shua so much.”

Jeonghan wrapped his arms around Seungcheol and held him close. “We’ve missed you too, Cheolie.”

“Daddy, Woo hewe,” the tallest of the two Littles stated. Seungcheol snapped his head up and over to Jeonghan’s third youngest. 

“Cheol, you know Wonwoo?” Joshua inquired. Wonwoo perked up at the mention of his name and looked back at Jeonghan and Seungcheol. 

The Little gasped. “Gyu, Sollie, Daddy!” He sprinted over to the three and brought them into a hug. “Woo missed you! Woo missed you!”

“My little boy’s okay,” Seungcheol muttered.

“He’s your little?” Jeonghan whimpered. Seungcheol snapped his head over to Jeonghan and Joshua. Both of them were clearly fighting off tears. Chan was glaring at the ground as Jisung kept him in a tight hug, and Jihoon was just staring. Jun had hidden his face in Minho’s shoulder.

The awkward silence was broken by Wonwoo. “Daddy, that Channie, my big bwothew. He kept me safe f'om meanies 'fow Uncle Chwissie save us.” Wonwoo toddled over to Jun and pecked his cheek. “This Junnie, othew big bwothew. He supew kind.” Jun sniffled, smiling at his younger brother. Wonwoo then moved to join Jihoon’s side. “This Jihoon. He wike me, Sollie, and Gyu. Sammy and Hao-Hao p'aying with Binnie. They babies.” Wonwoo grabbed Joshua’s hand and pulled him over to Jeonghan’s side. Wonwoo then latched onto Jeonghan’s hand, letting his stuffed dog fall to the ground. “And these Papa and Appa. They made Jihoonie, Channie, and me bwothews when Uncle Chwissie couldn’t keep. They help wit' lots.” 

Wonwoo then turned around and smiled at Jeonghan and Joshua. “Papa, Appa, this Daddy. 'Fow meanies, he took cawe of me. This Gyu and Sollie. They a'so bwothews.” Wonwoo looked back and forth between his two families. “Woo not gonna choose, so no fight. Daddy, Gyu, and Sollie family, but so is Papa, Appa, Channie, Junnie, Jihoonie, Sammy, and Hao-Hao.” With that, Wonwoo bent down, grabbed his stuffed dog, and toddled back over to Jihoon, Jeongin, Hyunjin, and Seungmin.

After everyone processed Wonwoo’s speech, along with the fact he had just spoken more in that moment than in the months that Jeonghan and Joshua had had him, Seungcheol chuckled. “I guess, if our little boy wants us to be his family, then we have no other choice.”

Jeonghan smirked. “We’ve had him since April, and that’s the most he’s ever said to us in the past five months. I think we should listen.”

“At least his other family has you for a Caregiver,” Joshua commented, smiling. He turned his attention to the other boys by Seungcheol’s side. “So, who are these two cuties?”

Seungcheol perked up before craning his neck to look at his Littles. “Oh, these are my other little boys.” He gestured at the tallest of them. “This big boy right here is Mingyu, and the cutie next to him is Hansol.” The two Littles stared at Jeonghan and Joshua before looking back up at their caregiver. “Don’t be shy boys. These are the close friends Daddy is always talking about.”

Mingyu gasped, eyes sparkling. “The fwiends you loved!” The room went silent again.

“Jeez, we’re just getting bombshell after bombshell today,” Chris commented.

“Chris, I love you, but don’t ruin the moment!” Minho hissed.

Jeonghan and Joshua shared a look while Seungcheol started stammering out an excuse. Jeonghan placed a finger on Seungcheol’s lips. “First off, if you’re Wonwoo’s other Caregiver, we insist that you live with us. That way he can be with his two other brothers and Caregiver, and we can avoid any jealousy arising. Second, if you had stopped being oblivious for five seconds in highschool, you would’ve realized that Shua and I loved you too, you dunce.”

“You…You did?” Seungcheol questioned.

“Yes, and we would love to have a chance to prove that to you if you’d like,” Joshua requested.

-Two Months Later (November for those who’ve lost track)-

“Papa, Appa, Daddy!” Mingyu shouted, running into the Caregivers’ bedroom. “Snowing!” Joshua let out a small groan, turning onto his side and wrapping his arm around Seungcheol’s waist. Jeonghan moved closer to the older and brought him against his chest. Mingyu let out a small whine.

“Gyu, they’re sleeping,” Chan reprimanded, following his taller brother into the room.

“But snow,” Mingyu whimpered.

“Channie, we could go without daddies,” Jun suggested.

“Twouble,” Hansol argued.

“Sollie, go back to bed,” Mingyu whispered.

“What are you boys doing out of your beds?” Jeonghan questioned, sitting up. All the Littles froze.

“Hannie,” Seungcheol whined.

“Sorry, Cheolie, but our little boys seem to be out of bed,” Jeonghan responded, carding a hand through the elder’s hair. “Or cribs, in the case of two.”

Joshua sprung up from the bed in an instant, rushing over to the Littles in the doorway. Seungcheol let out a whine of protest at the lack of warmth. “Oh my gosh, are you boys okay? Are you hurt? Did you break something? Why on earth would you get out of your cribs without help? You could’ve gotten seriously hurt.”

“Papa, Gyu and Sollie okay,” Mingyu reassured. “See.” Joshua looked him and Hansol over before breathing a sigh of relief.

“Why did you boys get up so early and without our help?” Seungcheol inquired as he sat up. He wrapped his arms around Jeonghan and cuddled against him.

“Daddy, Gyu says there’s snow on the ground,” Jun stated. “Can we go play in the snow, pretty, pretty please?”

“Pwease,” Hansol pleaded, giving the Caregivers puppy dog eyes. The three Caregivers shared a look with each before chuckling.

“Once we’ve eaten breakfast and gotten dressed,” Jeonghan confirmed. The Littles began cheering, making the Caregivers’ hearts swell. Jeonghan brought Joshua to form a mini cuddle pile, feeling content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I now have a tumblr account, so follow me at MamaShine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	7. Introducing BooSeokSoon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan and Joshua had met the three boys back when they were just interns. They were kind, funny, and had always given the two Caregivers little-vibes. For the longest time, they wanted the boys to be their littles, even after they adopted several other Littles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And all of the Littles are now introduced! I've been waiting for this chapter for a while, and I finally finished it!!!! So, what's to come next....Read the end note to find out more.

Joshua and Jeonghan had met the three back when they were just interns. Joshua had been getting the tour of the whole building when the three had come bolting down the hallway and Soonyoung had accidentally run right into Joshua, spilling iced coffee all over the Caregiver. The three boys would have been chewed out by the man giving Joshua the tour if the Caregiver hadn’t stepped in. Not only did Joshua take the blame for the incident, he also offered to pay Soonyoung back for the spilt coffee. After that, whenever Joshua went into the building to work with the artists his company had signed, the three always made a point to visit him in his studio and talk to him.

Jeonghan had met them shortly after Joshua. He had arrived at the building to surprise Joshua with lunch when the three boys had approached him, Seokmin bashfully admitting that he thought Jeonghan looked very pretty. This had been back when Jeonghan had long hair, but the boy always complimented the Caregiver even after he cut his hair.

They had known the three boys for almost three years now, and both Joshua and Jeonghan had gotten strong Little vibes from the three the moment they met them. However, whether out of shyness or politeness, the couple had never brought it up with the three. The three meant a lot to the couple, so much so that they told Seungcheol about the three boys. From Soonyoung’s energy to Seungkwan’s sassiness to Seokmin’s never-ending kindness, Seungcheol practically knew the boys as if he had met them himself. Despite this, though, the three had never met all of Joshua and Jeonghan’s ever-growing family. They had met Jihoon, who adored the trio, but that was it.

Joshua needed to go in to record and to get lyrics for his newest song approved. He knew the company would give the green light to almost anything he wrote, but it was still standard practice. However, unlike in the past, Joshua had to bring all the Littles with him. This was due to the fact that Jeonghan had been called out of the country for a modeling gig that was going to last a week and Seungcheol was called into the station to deal with a case. Chris, Woojin, and Minho were also out of the question to babysit as they were visiting Chris’s family in Australia.

Joshua led the boys down the hallway to the elevators after finishing his quick meeting. “Alright boys, now, Papa’s only going to say this once. You have to be quiet while we’re here. If you need to potty or eat, then let me know; but you can’t yell.”

The Littles who were old enough to talk replied, “Okay, Papa.” Samuel and Minghao giggled from the stroller, the two of them playing with their plushies.

“Ice cweam?” Hansol requested.

Joshua chuckled. “If you boys are good, then we can get ice cream after Papa’s done here.”

Upon opening the door to his studio, he saw Seokmin, Seungkwan, and Soonyoung fast asleep on the couch that he kept in the room. Sitting on the table were two large buckets of chicken with various dipping sauces on the table. The Littles gasped before cheering loudly. This startled the three on the couch awake, Seokmin stumbling off of it. They snapped their heads over to the door, where an amused Joshua and his horde of Littles stood. “Joshua,” the trio gasped.

“Hey, guys,” Joshua greeted, pushing the stroller into the studio. He unlocked the tray and removed the straps keeping Samuel and Minghao in place as the other Littles gathered around the table. “I wasn’t expecting you three to be here before me.”

Soonyoung let out a nervous chuckle. “Well, we just wanted to surprise you.”

Joshua cocked an eyebrow, an amused smile still on his face. “And how would you even know I was here?”

“He looked at the boss’s emails,” Seungkwan tattled.

“Kwannie, shut up,” Soonyoung hissed. The Littles’ eyes all widened.

“No-no wowd,” Mingyu muttered.

“Papa, Soonie say bad wowd,” Jihoon stated.

Seokmin giggled. “That’s right, Jihoonie. Soonie said a very bad word.”

“Papa, who are they?” Jun inquired, moving to shield Minghao and Samuel.

Joshua chuckled before moving over to the couch and sitting beside the trio. “Guys, these are Soonyoung, Seokmin, and Seungkwan. They work here with Papa. Guys, these are the new Littles Jeonghan and I have adopted. This is Chan, Jun, Jihoon, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Vernon, Samuel, and Minghao.”

“Hi, boys,” Seungkwan greeted.

“We’re so happy to finally meet Joshua’s other Littles,” Seokmin squealed. “We’ve only met Jihoon before, and that was months ago.” A pout made its way across Seokmin’s face.

“I’m sorry, Minnie,” Joshua cooed, a light tease in his voice. “I’ve been busy working on music for the company…Could you three watch over them while I record the sample tracks for the songs I’ve made?”

“Of course,” the trio responded, bright smiles on their faces.

“We can keep them fed and entertained out here while you work,” Soonyoung offered.

Joshua breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness, I was afraid I’d have to leave them out here alone.” Joshua stood up and walked over to the second door in the office, which led to where he actually made and recorded music. “Boys, be nice for these three.”

“Okay, Papa,” the boys chorused. Joshua then walked into the studio. 

Soonyoung clapped his hands together, smiling brightly at the group before him. “Alright, boys, who wants to eat?” The Littles all stared at the trio. Soonyoung’s smile dropped. “What’s wrong? You were wanting to eat a moment ago.”

“Why Li'les at job?” Vernon inquired.

The trio’s eyes nearly bugged out of their heads, but they kept themselves composed. Seokmin nervously chuckled. “What’re you talking about? We’re not Littles.”

“Yeah, you are,” Chan argued. “We’re not dummies.”

“Yeah,” the boys chirped. 

Samuel and Minghao giggled loudly, completely entertained by the rattle that was in Minghao’s grasp. Seokmin’s attention wandered away from the conversation at hand. His gaze was almost locked onto the rattle as the two babies continued playing with it.

Jun pulled out of the conversation, too, his eyes locked onto Seokmin. The Little watched as Seokmin’s eyes shifted from the rattle to the teddy bears in the boys’ grasps, then back to the rattle. Jun got up from his spot and walked over to the stroller where his papa kept the extra rattle. He then walked over to Seokmin and held it out for him. “Wanna use it?”

Seokmin gave Jun a bright, but fake, smile. “Thank you, Junnie, but I’m not a baby.”

Jun pouted. “Papa says it’s not nice to lie. Doesn’t matter if it’s others or yourself ‘cause someone’s gonna get hurt.” Jun gently shook the rattle in front of Seokmin’s face. Seungkwan, Soonyoung, and the other Littles watched as Seokmin’s eyes slowly glazed over and a goofy smile broke out across his face. He reached out for the rattle and took it from Jun, giving it a shake.

Seokmin let out a giggle that made Jun and Chan smile. Seokmin gave the rattle another shake before giggling again. “Do you like the rattle, Seokminnie?” Jun asked. Seokmin didn’t respond, just giggling at the toy.

“Seokminnie,” Soonyoung whispered. “Seokminnie, stop. We have to be big.”

“Why do we, Soonie?” Seungkwan questioned. “Shua could take care of us.”

“Shua has so many to take care of,” Soonyoung argued. “We can’t Kwannie. We have to be big.”

“No you don’t, Soonie,” Jeonghan argued. Everyone’s attention snapped to the doorway, where Seungcheol and Jeonghan stood.

“Appa! Daddy!” The Littles cheered, rushing over to the two men. The three on the couch stared at the two Caregivers with wide eyes.

Joshua stepped out of the studio, a semi-disappointed look on his face. “Boys, I thought I told you to be…”

“Hi, Shua,” Seungcheol greeted, smiling at his other boyfriend.

“What are you both doing here?” Joshua questioned as he ran over to the men and hugged them.

Jeonghan chuckled. “My shoot ended early, and I wanted to surprise you. Cheolie was picking me up from the airport.” He turned his attention to Soonyoung, Seungkwan, and Seokmin. All three had their eyes downcast, and tears could be seen in their eyes. Seokmin was still holding onto the rattle, though.

Joshua cocked an eyebrow. “What’s wrong…And why is Minnie holding a rattle?”

Seokmin stared at the toy in his hands for a moment before staring back at Seungkwan and Soonyoung, who were silently telling him not to say a word. Seokmin began to sniffle, and tears started to flow from his eyes. “I don’t wanna do this. I don’t wanna be big.”

“Minnie,” Soonie hissed, his eyes shining from the tears pricking them.

“No, Soonie, ‘m done being big!” Seokmin cried. “Minnie no wanna be big!” With that, the youngest of the trio broke down into loud sobs. Fat tears streamed down his face as he curled into a ball.

Jeonghan rushed over to the boy and lifted him off the couch, placing Seokmin on his hip. “It’s okay, Minnie.” He began to rub circles on Seokmin’s back. “Don’t cry, baby. Hannie is here.”

“No wanna be big!” Seokmin wailed.

“We hafta be big, Minnie,” Soonyoung argued, tears streaming down his face.

“Don’t wanna be big either, Soonie,” Seungkwan whimpered.

Soonyoung glared at his brother. “We hafta, Kwannie. If we’re not big, then we can’t work here. Then we can’t see Shua or Hannie anymore.”

Joshua’s expression softened as he stepped over to the couch and knelt down in front of the other two boys. “Soonie, Kwannie, you shouldn’t have to worry about big stuff like that.”

Soonyoung shook his head. “We hafta, though. Littles can’t have jobs. Hafta see you, Shua.”

Tears swelled up in Seungkwan’s eyes. “Kwannie wanna keep seeing Shua and Hannie.” 

Seungcheol glanced at his three boys before turning his attention to the new ones before him. “You’re afraid of being too much for them, aren’t you?” The two Littles tensed up, giving Seungcheol his answer.

“Why would you be afraid of that?” Joshua questioned.

Soonyoung sniffled. “You have so many, and there’s three of us.”

Seungcheol chuckled. “Boys, if you knew how much Joshua and Jeonghan talked about you, you wouldn’t be this upset.” Seungkwan raised an eyebrow, turning his attention back to the Caregiver in front of him. Joshua let out a sheepish chuckle.

“Yeah, we…” Joshua took in a deep breath. “Ever since Jeonghan and I met you three, we knew we wanted you in our lives.”

“Really?” Soonyoung asked, tears still threatening to fall.

Jeonghan, who was still comforting a sobbing Seokmin, nodded, a bright smile on his face. “Would we lie to you boys?”

Seungkwan and Soonyoung sniffled before bursting into tears. They were quickly pulled into a hug by Joshua. “It’s okay, boys. It’s okay.”

“Mo’e bwothews?” Jihoon inquired.

Seungcheol chuckled, looking at the three Littles being comforted by his boyfriends. “It would seem so.”

Jun clapped his hands together. “Another baby!”

“And we have another big boy to play with us, Junnie,” Chan added, a smile on his face. Jun gasped before his smile grew.

Mingyu wrapped his arms around Wonwoo and Hansol. “We still shawe woom?”

“Of course, you can,” Jeonghan interjected. “Something tells me these three will want a room to themselves.”

Seokmin shook his head. “’m baby, Hannie.” 

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow, an amused smile on his face. “Are you, now? How old are Kwannie and Soonie?” Seungkwan raised three fingers while Soonyoung raised five. Jeonghan’s smile grew. “Wow, three and five! Such big boys!”

“Knew we’d get another big boy,” Chan muttered as Jun bounced in place, excited by everything. 

Minghao and Samuel stared up at everyone, clearly confused by everything going on. All they could tell was that their appa and papa were holding and comforting three other Littles, and one of them was a baby. Minghao crawled over to the couch while Samuel creeped over to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan cooed and knelt down to be on Minghao’s level, placing Seokmin on the ground. “Hey, Hao-Hao, how’s my dumpling?” Minghao let out a gurgle and smiled. Jeonghan chuckled. “Is that so? Why don’t you tell Seokminnie about it?” Minghao glanced at Seokmin, who was still holding onto the rattle, and giggled. Seokmin gave the rattle a small, hesitant shake, making Minghao giggle again. A tiny smile appeared on Seokmin’s tear-stained face and shook the rattle again.

Joshua smiled before getting onto the couch and pulling Samuel onto his lap. “Hey Sammy, want to say ‘hi’ to your new brothers?” Samuel stared at the two boys before glancing at Joshua with wide eyes, somewhat confused. Joshua chuckled. “Kwannie, Soonie, you might want to introduce yourselves again.”

Soonyoung nodded, a smile growing on his face. “Hi, Sammy, I’m Soonyoung. This is Seungkwan.” Soonyoung pointed back at Seokmin, who was now on the ground playing with Minghao while Jun joined in with the two babies. “That’s Seokmin.” Samuel glanced back at the two Littles before smiling and reaching his arms out towards the two.

Seungkwan gasped. “He wants ta hug us, Soonie!” Seungkwan pulled Samuel in for a hug, and Soonyoung joined it.

The hug was broken up when Jihoon hesitantly pulled on Soonyoung’s pants’ leg. “Wanna pway?” Jihoon asked. Samuel giggled, sliding off their laps and crawling over to Minghao and Seokmin. Soonyoung and Seungkwan looked at each other before nodding. They got off the couch and went to play with the other Littles. 

Joshua smiled before getting up and walking over to his boyfriends. “Will you guys be alright with them while I work?”

Jeonghan chuckled. “I’m sure we’ll manage.”

“We should probably get them home so Soonyoung, Seungkwan, and Seokmin get settled,” Seungcheol suggested. 

“Oh yeah, we should probably take them to their house to get everything they might need,” Jeonghan responded. He looked over Joshua’s shoulder and smiled. “Alright boys, Daddy and Appa are going to take you out for ice cream and then we’re going to get your new brothers settled in!” All of the Littles cheered, and Joshua couldn’t help but smile. He was surrounded by thirteen people who he loved dearly and who made his life complete. As Jeonghan and Seungcheol helped Minghao and Samuel into the stroller and the other Littles got ready to head out, Joshua headed back into the recording book, a bright smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what's next for this story? Well, there are two things I could do, but I want to get y'all's thoughts. 
> 
> 1) I could go for a bit of a darker plot line where certain things that have been brought up (Jun and Minghao's old home, Chan and Wonwoo being kidnapped, Jihoon's master) finally get addressed.  
> 2) I could do some light and fluffy chapters that focus on the family or the boys interacting with other K-pop groups. 
> 
> Now, I won't lie, I have a preference for one of these ideas over the other, but both have been floating around my head. So, I want to hear what y'all want. Leave in the comments which one y'all would want to see. Mind you, I might decide to go with the one that doesn't get the most choices, but I just want a feel as to what would interest y'all the most. Also, feel free to leave requests if you want to see a certain thing happen in a chapter.
> 
> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	8. Don't Touch Jihoonie's Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a calm morning until Seokmin stole Mr. Carrots from Jihoon. Then it became a less than calm morning, but that's just typical in this household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I managed to get a new chapter out for this story! I'm proud of myself! Now I just need to make another chapter for "The Bosses and their Littles" as well as a new oneshot for the FACILITY, which will be featuring Woojin, Chris, and Jamie as the Caregivers for those interested. I hope you all enjoy this short, but sweet chapter.

The morning had started off relatively peaceful. All of the boys were up and running about as Jeonghan made breakfast and his two boyfriends watched over the Littles. Breakfast had been a little messy with Samuel, Seokmin, and Minghao, but that was normal. Their headspaces were at a baby’s age after all. Overall, it was peaceful, but in a household with eleven Littles, it couldn’t last.

It was after breakfast when the chaos began.

Jeonghan gently pulled his boyfriends aside, the Littles busy playing. “Is something wrong, Hannie?” Joshua inquired.

Jeonghan shook his head. “No, no, quite the opposite, in fact.” A small smile broke out across his face as he look at his boyfriends. “We need to start talking Christmas gifts.” The men’s eyes widened.

“It’s our first Christmas together,” Joshua gasped.

Jeonghan nodded, removing a piece of paper from his pocket. “Now, because Junnie is such a great little helper, he managed to get all of the boys to say what they wanted for Christmas.” He passed the piece of paper over to Seungcheol and Joshua. “Read what Vernon and Mingyu said.”

Their eyes scanned the paper before finding the two boys in question. It read, “Santa can choose. We got Woo back.”

Joshua quickly wiped at his eyes before focusing back on the list. He scanned the list before sighing. “Of course, the boys want a puppy.”

“Would we survive if we got a puppy?” Seungcheol questioned.

“Probably not,” Jeonghan responded, “which is why we’re getting them plush puppies.”

“Sounds perfect,” Joshua muttered, eyes flickering over the list.

Before the men could continue, Seungkwan shouted, “Appa, Seokminnie stole Jihoonie’s bunny!” Three cries filled the air soon after, and they sounded like Seokmin, Jihoon, and Seungkwan. The trio looked at each before sighing. The Christmas list could wait.

When the Caregivers reentered the living room, Seokmin had Jihoon’s bunny, Mr. Carrots, in his grip and was sobbing, alongside Seungkwan. On Seungkwan’s and Seokmin’s wrists were visible bite marks. Jun, Chan, and Soonyoung were comforting the three while the other Littles stared at their brothers with wide eyes. “What happened in here?” Seungcheol questioned.

“Seokminnie stole Mr. Carrots, so Jihoonie bit him,” Jun stated. “And then Seokminnie bit Kwannie after he told on him.” Jeonghan paused for a moment before taking a deep breath. He could be calm and collected about this.

The Caregiver walked over to three boys and gently brought all of them into a warm hug. After a moment when the tears seemed to die down, he pulled back and focused his attention on Seokmin and Jihoon. “Boys, both of you were very naughty just now.” He looked at Jihoon, who was starting to pout at his caregiver. “Jihoonie, you can’t bite Seokminnie for stealing your bunny.” Jeonghan then looked at Seokmin, who was still sniffling. “Seokminnie, you can’t steal your brothers’ toys without permission, and you can’t bite Seungkwan for telling Appa you did a no-no.”

“Now, can you boys apologize to each other?” Joshua requested.

Jihoon sniffled, still pouting, before mumbling, “I’m sowwy I bit you, Minnie.”

There was a moment of silence. “Sowwy,” Seokmin said, practically whispering.

“Kwannie forgives you,” Seungkwan sniffled, wrapping his little brother in a hug.

The three Caregivers couldn’t help but coo. They then immediately returned to their stern expressions. “Now, Seokminnie, shouldn’t you give Mr. Carrots back to Jihoon?” Joshua pressed.

Seokmin stared at the plush bunny in his arms before looking back Jihoon. His smallest brother was staring at him with wide, begging eyes, and he was holding his arms out for the bunny. Without warning, Seokmin threw the toy on the ground, making Jihoon start crying again. “Seokmin,” Joshua gasped. The Little attempted to crawl away, but Seungcheol was quick to intercept and lift the Little off the ground.

“Seokminnie, what is coming over you?” Seungcheol questioned. Seokmin simply whined and wriggled around in Seungcheol’s grasp. Jeonghan and Joshua shared a look, and the older of the two stepped towards their boyfriend.

“Cheolie,” Jeonghan called out, “I can deal with him.” The Little was passed over to him. Jeonghan then stepped out of the living room, leaving his boyfriends to deal with the rest of their littles.

Jeonghan took Seokmin to the nursery and sat down in the rocking chair, Seokmin secure on his lap. “Seokminnie, what’s wrong, baby? Why are you being so fussy?” 

Seokmin sniffled. “My bunny.”

Jeonghan cooed. “Seokmin, sweetie, that’s Jihoonie’s bunny. You can’t just steal it from him.”

“Gonna be my bunny,” Seokmin muttered, slowly pulling out of his headspace. This made Jeonghan confused.

“What do you mean by that, Seokminnie?”

Seokmin drew in a deep breath. “Back when you first got Jihoon, I was planning to buy a stuffed bunny, but I…I never got the chance to.” The Little shifted on Jeonghan’s lap. “When I finally got the money to buy the stuffie, I went to the store, but the bunny was gone. When I asked the shop owner if they’d get anymore, he said that was the last bunny.”

Jeonghan knew where the story was going, but he had to ask. “Does Jihoonie have a version of the bunny you wanted?” Seokmin was silent and unmoving for a few seconds. Then he gave a small nod.

“I know I shouldn’t have taken Jihoonie’s bunny, but…he would’ve been my bunny first,” Seokmin explained. He stared at the ground, wondering how the Caregiver would react. Jeonghan then pulled the boy into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry, Minnie,” Jeonghan whispered. “You could’ve just told us.”

Seokmin bit his lip. “You’re already taking care of me, Kwannie, and Soonie. I didn’t want to impose.”

“Baby, don’t say stuff like that.” Jeonghan pulled back from the hug and looked Seokmin dead in the eyes. “Joshua, Cheol, and I are taking care of you three because we want to. This includes buying you toys and listening to any concerns you might have. Understand?” After a few minutes, Seokmin nodded, which made Jeonghan smile. “Good. Now, I think a small timeout is in order for biting Seungkwan, stealing Mr. Carrots, and throwing Mr. Carrots.”

Seokmin let out a loud whine, falling right back into his headspace. Jeonghan raised an eyebrow. “Don’t be like that. You still did a naughty thing.” Jeonghan stood up and walked over to Seokmin’s crib, setting him down in it before lifting the bars up. “In five minutes, you can come out.”

As Seokmin sat in his form of timeout, Jeonghan pulled out the piece of paper that had the Christmas list on it and cracked a smile. Grabbing a pencil that he kept tucked in his shirt pocket, he scribbled down by Seokmin’s name, “A bunny like Jihoonie’s.” Even if it would be a bit, Seokmin would get the bunny he always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


End file.
